Rockersize/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Rockersize. Gallery Crying Muscle Man.jpg Buzz doing a report.jpg Buzz interviews Gym Barney.jpg Gym Barney is stumped.jpg Corey and Laney watching TV.jpg The Rockersize music is lame.jpg Just two more!!!.jpg So, what's the overcomplicated plan this time, Core?.jpg Well, I'll tell ya, stud..jpg Iron is a metal and metal is a rock.jpg Rock is what we are.jpg Corey is a buff man.jpg It's a crazy plan that just might work!!!.jpg Kin and Kon are wimps.jpg Meanwhile, at the Gym Barn.jpg Trina, Mina, and Nick are exercising.jpg Trina gets a huge CRICK in the back!!!.jpg Mina! Stop bending better than me!.jpg Mina doing Indian yoga.jpg WHEN I SAY STOP BENDING BETTER THAN ME, MINA, WHO AM I GOING TO KILL IF I'M IGNORED?!.jpg Trina likes Nick and his awesomeness..jpg Nick's got you on a one ab per week plan for six weeks..jpg Nick reveals his glorious abs to Trina..jpg What ab-ver you say..jpg Hearts with abs.jpg Grojband enters an empty Gym Barn.jpg But, hey! That tumbleweed is getting some exercise!.jpg Gym Barney is just lame.jpg Were gunna PUMP UP THERE GRANNIES BARNEY!!!!!!!!.jpg What am I gunna do man? I don't got no more songs?.jpg Non-Brand name music player.jpg Power ballad.jpg Trina is in shock to hear this nonsensical bull-toot.jpg Snarrrrrrrrllllll!!!!!.jpg Now ... Now ... Now ... Now ... Now ... Now ... Now ....jpg Trina grabs Mina's FATHEAD!!!.jpg Trina will burn Mina in a blaze!!!.jpg Mina is locked in crap.jpg There's no way Grojbland is playing here..jpg There's the door of death.jpg Barney has a brainy idea.jpg Crying losers.jpg Whatever. The door locks doesn't it?.jpg THATS RIGHT UP OUR ALLEYS!!!.jpg Corey looks in the door.jpg Blanche, Bertha, and Beatrice..jpg Check out these grand paps.jpg Make these grandmas like you man-o. I'm counting on you!!!.jpg Good luck rocking these grannies into shape!.jpg Shirtless Nick transition.jpg The old ladies are not happy with Grojband.jpg Mow, Beatrice, do be nice..jpg They'll probably give us out cash back..jpg I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!!.jpg Corey denies the crap.jpg Let's compress three months worth of music into five seconds.jpg By having a thousand hands?.jpg Kin and Kon look into the vending machine.jpg They see taken off the health market.jpg A Jack Attack Energy Bar.jpg Let's test these last 4 out.jpg They bite the bars.jpg BLAST BLAST BLAST BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg SPEED METAL TIME!!!.jpg ULTRA SPEED RIFFFFSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg ULTIMATE SPEED ROCK AND ROLL METAL AWESOMNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg THE OLD HAGS ARE ROCKING AND ROLLING!!!!!!!!!!.jpg MUSICAL EXPLOSION!!!.jpg The band has been killed.jpg Laney has side affects.jpg BIG FAT GRANNIES!!!.jpg I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg The grandmas bust down the door.jpg LET'S MAKE PEACEVILLE OBEY OUR COMMANDS!!!!!!!!!.jpg HECK YEAH!!!!!!!.jpg The grandmas bust out and leave, leaving Corey and Barney peering into the danger..jpg Hey-hey-hey! The way those old ladies are terrorizing the city kind of reminds me of that movie The Purge..jpg I mean I know it has nothing to do with the movie but it just puts the image in by brain, eh Barney? You know? You see it too? ... Or am I just crazy?.jpg MY WALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Barney passes out and paints.jpg CORE! WE JUST RELEASED A BUNCH OF GRANNIES OUT!.jpg AND NOW THEYRE REEKING HAVOC ON THE CITY!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Well, I wouldn't say "reeking havoc" but ... Uh ... If just say, ....jpg OOOH! A TV!.jpg Kon flicks on the tv.jpg Buzz and Chance reviewing the evil grandmas killing stuff.jpg This is one cool phenomenon..jpg The dumb grandpas on the news.jpg BLANCHE IS GUNNA KILL YOU ALL WITH HER EARS!!!!!!!.jpg This is bad isn't it?.jpg Chance and Buzz are scared.jpg Let's go take a walk outside today..jpg Guy waiting for a bus or something outside.jpg BIG FAT EVIL BERTHA.jpg Aren't you gunna help and old lady cross the street?!.jpg SUCH POOR MANNERS!!!.jpg The man gets flicked across Peaceville.jpg And he explodes somewhere in downtown Peaceville I rhink.jpg That was pretty bad.jpg Well, we should be more polite..jpg Sparkles is scaring everyone again.jpg Sparkles is bad.jpg But they run into trouble with a fat grandma.jpg BLANCHE IS MAD.jpg PUT YOUR DOG ON A LEASH!!!!!!!!!.jpg Sparkle's owner on a leash.jpg Blanche yo-yoing Sparkle's owner.jpg Then she sees Grojband doing something HORRIBLLE!!!!!!.jpg OFF THE GRASS YOU HOOLIGANS!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Grojband on the grass.jpg Grojband on the sidewalk.jpg Rules are rules.jpg The pirate ship.jpg The pirate crew is dancing to sea shanties ... again.jpg But uh-oh. CRASH!!!.jpg That was a crap load of crap.jpg Bertha is mad!!!.jpg THE PIRATE SHIP GETS DESTROYED!!!.jpg Well, those pirates did make us walk the plank..jpg Hey, who wants sea food?.jpg A very slow race.jpg Nice and slow ya tadpoles!.jpg CAR BLAST! SEE YA SUCKERS!!!.jpg HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!.jpg CAR GETS FISTED!!!.jpg Beatrice hates the car racer!.jpg SAFETY FIRST!!!.jpg Core, this town is a whole lot safer, and a whole lot more dangerous..jpg But on the flip side, we've seen a lot of cool stuff today..jpg Corey has become pretty dumb in this episode..jpg Crushing people is kinda cool.jpg Okay, so lots of bull happened, but whatever..jpg Can we call them Gorrilandmas?.jpg No! Grannapes!.jpg ALRIGHT MAN! LETS RULE!!!.jpg Corey is a loud rocker.jpg SMAKK!!!.jpg BLEAGHBLABLEBLAHBLOOGLEDEEBLABBLDEEBLAGGLEBLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Grojband is in danger now.jpg Do I need to cut me a switch?.jpg Ummmm ... What?.jpg That means cut a small branch from a tree and .jpg WHACK YOUR BOTTOMS WITH IT!!!!!!!!!.jpg Ooooooh!.jpg No....jpg Good. Bedtimes in five minutes. DON'T MAKE ME TUCK YOU IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg What are we gunna do now, Core?.jpg This is totally wiggedy wack lame man!.jpg Oooh! A TV! Again..jpg Zip zam zoom!!!.jpg GOOD EVENING EVERYONE!!! ITS TIME TO GO TO BED!!! NOW!!!.jpg D-oh, crap..jpg Time to wipe your makeup SENSELESS!!!!!.jpg SCRUBBA DUBBA DOOBA!!!.jpg Chance is a crackpot.jpg Well that sucked. Let's see what else is on..jpg For once, Laney doesn't think lyrics will help them..jpg WE NEED A TANK!!!.jpg Corey has yet another, say it with me folks, ... Gaaaaaaaaasssssp ........ A CRAZY PLAN THAT JUST MIGHT WORK!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Since when did Laney get a watch?.jpg Laney doesn't wanna go to bed.jpg Corey uses the term "Gorrilandmas"..jpg Yes! He picked my name!.jpg Kin is trumpeting, and skating, and eating pretzels..jpg Kin is happy to obtain a SAPRIYZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kin is eating a pretzel ... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kin toots his horn!!!.jpg I'm skating after bedtime ya NARKS!!!.jpg RAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!! Here come the Gorrilandmas!!!!!!.jpg Trina adores hot Nick.jpg Keep watching fugly.jpg Hey there, Trinerd..jpg GET OUTTA HERE YA DINGUS!!!!.jpg Dumb valley girl yank!.jpg Kin blasts his horn rouser.jpg Trina is a grump.jpg BLAST BAM BOOM! INTERRUPTION!.jpg IT'S PAST YOUR BEDTIME, YOU TADPOLES!!!.jpg Look! A girl touching a boy!.jpg Bertha grabs Trina's head.jpg Your skirt is too short.jpg Extending Trina's skirt.jpg Get in the bag!.jpg Shaking Trina in a bag.jpg Trina looks willy.jpg GORILLANDMA!!!!!!!.jpg Scrubbing her face.jpg Stupid Trina sees stars.jpg Time to loosen out some old wounds.jpg Rrrrrrip!!!.jpg So pretty! So proper!.jpg When will it be proper?.jpg 10 years should do..jpg 10 YEARS!!!!???.jpg THAT MEANS 26 ... or 27 ... Wait, uh ... Trina are you 16 or 17?.jpg GAAAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!.jpg Now, you look just like one of us!.jpg THIS IS A DUMB OLD TIME TO EXIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg I MISS THE GOOD OLD DAYS!!!!!!!!!!.jpg BLAGRADAGABBLEDEY GRABBELDEYGOO!!!!!!!!.jpg And, diary mode, she goes..jpg Spin-a-din-din.jpg Trina is a angry fire writer.jpg I thought he was dead.jpg The weight exploded in his face.jpg Water dispencer.jpg Exploding water dispenser.jpg Steamin' pen.jpg What the hell just happened?.jpg DIARY CATCH!!!.jpg Corey's gunna sing you a little lullaby.jpg Hbkbyughksdcbhksdc.jpg It seems like a minute ago.jpg Things were bright and all aglow.jpg But today's so very gray.jpg A display of decay.jpg But the best was yesterday.jpg Yesterdayayay.jpg Ayayayay.jpg The smiles they were smiling.jpg Have a seat here.jpg Them smiles when they were smiley.jpg Snap snap snappy.jpg Oh, yesterday!.jpg Three old ladies sitting on their butts.jpg Kin and Laney yeah.jpg DAHAHAHAH COREY'S AN OLD LADY! DAHAHAHAH!!!.jpg Kin and Laney are in love with each other.jpg Today will never.jpg Nooooo.jpg Whatsoever.jpg No-o-o-o.jpg Be as good as yesterday.jpg Kon yesterday.jpg YESTERDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Twirling the cane.jpg Yesterday, my sweets..jpg Nick is hot.jpg Nick grows a mutated seventh ab.jpg I am an extremely sexy mutation.jpg Trina gasps in glory.jpg Trina, the dumb-faced valley girl!.jpg Mina is locked again.jpg Mina's been in a lot of pain all day.jpg Sleeping grannies.jpg Wow, would you look at that..jpg Corey tells his grand moral.jpg Corey is wicked profound.jpg Punch it's face to whatever you want.jpg So, did we help Barney?.jpg Snort! No..jpg Thanks for coming out everyone!.jpg End of Rockersize..jpg Grojband on Boomerang.png|A screenshot from the episode when it aired on Boomerang. Original Storyboards Rockersize Storyboard 1.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 2.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 3.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 4.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 5.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 6.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 7.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 8.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 9.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 10.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 11.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 12.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 13.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 14.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 15.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 16.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 17.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 18.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 19.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 20.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 21.JPG Rockersize Storyboard 22.JPG Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries